


Nur für kurze Dauer?

by Feuchen



Series: Kopfgeldjäger!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Yaku ist Kopfgeldjäger und wird von seinem Zielobjekt überrascht~





	Nur für kurze Dauer?

**Author's Note:**

> Ich will aus dem Plotbunny noch eine Longfic schreiben! <3
> 
> happy (belated) kuroyaku day 2018 <3

Morisuke lehnte gegen die Lehne eines Stuhls, blickte auf die schlafende Gestalt auf seinem Bett und sah nebenbei auf einen Steckbrief, den er seit Wochen dabei hatte.  
Er hätte niemals gedacht, dass ihm das Schicksal so gut gesinnt war und ihm, nach nun mehr drei oder vier Wochen der Suche, sein Ziel geradewegs vor die Füße fiel.  
Er war Kopfgeldjäger und verdiente sich damit regelmäßig ordentlich was zusammen. Einmal im Monat einen großen Fisch zu schnappen war meistens drin. Manchmal auch mehr. Wenn er gerade Geld brauchte, suchte er auch ab und an ein paar kleinere Fische, die er schnappen konnte.  
Sein Blick glitt wieder zu der schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett. Dessen Haare lagen verschwitzt in der Stirn, während es allerdings nicht groß etwas daran änderte, dass sie sowieso sehr verwildert aussahen. Von dem mehr als hämischen Grinsen, was ihm auf dem Steckbrief entgegen sah, war allerdings nichts zu sehen. Eher wirkte das Gesicht des anderen gerade gequält, wie er sich ein wenig hin und her wälzte.  
Morisuke wusste, dass er ihn abliefern musste, sobald er wenigstens etwas von dem Fieber losgeworden war. Aber er wusste auch, dass er es nicht jetzt konnte, wo der andere so hilflos aussah. Es war nicht seine Art etwas geschenkt zu bekommen. Er war gut genug, um diejenigen, die er sich als Ziel ausgesucht hatte, zu fangen. Er brauchte kein Mitleid – oder Hilfe durch irgendwelche Fieberschübe.  
„Uhh ... nein, nicht ... ich bin gleich bei dir ...“, hörte er den anderen murmeln, während er seine Hände in der Bettdecke verkrampfte.  
Morisuke blinzelte den anderen an. Hatte er einen Traum von irgendwas? Er seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Hey, aufwachen! Wenn ich mich schon um dich kümmere, nimm wenigstens was gegen das Fieber!“, entgegnete er schließlich etwas lauter und rüttelte leicht an dem anderen. Vielleicht auch, um ihn aus diesem Fiebertraum zu holen, der ihn scheinbar quälte. Wenn Morisuke sich das denn eingestehen wollte.  
„Mh ... was?“, kam es leise von dem anderen, während er etwas blinzelte. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war mehr als kränklich und verschlafen.  
„Hier. Gegen das Fieber“, sagte Morisuke vielleicht etwas zu hart, während er ihm eine Tablette und ein Glas Wasser hinhielt, „glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht ausnutze, dass du hier gelandet bist.“  
„Hm ...“, kam es ein wenig murmelnd von dem anderen als er die Tablette mit einem großen Schluck Wasser zu sich nahm, „... wer bist’n du?“  
Morisuke legte den Kopf schief, hielt einfach nur den Steckbrief vor sich und fuhr sich dabei mit einer Hand durch die Haare: „Ich glaube nicht, dass du den Namen desjenigen wissen willst, der dich festnehmen wird.“  
„Oh ...“, kam es ein wenig überrumpelt von dem Kranken, bevor er an dem Steckbrief vorbei zu Morisuke sah, „... dabei bist du ... irgendwie süß. Ist es nicht fair, wenn ich erfahre, wie du heißt? Immerhin weißt du, wer ich bin.“  
Er hob einfach nur eine Augenbraue, legte den Steckbrief zur Seite und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Dieser Typ war seltsam. „Was wird das hier, Kuroo? Vergessen, dass du mein Gefangener bist?“  
Kuroo legte den Kopf schief, grinste ein wenig, auch, wenn er sich immer noch zu schlapp fühlte und am liebsten wieder schlafen würde: „Nee. Aber wie wäre es, wenn ich vorher etwas von dir kriege. So, weil du mich ohne Kampf gefangen hast.“  
„Leg dich schlafen“, entgegnete Morisuke nur und lehnte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er hätte Kuroo einfach direkt zur Polizei bringen sollen und nicht auf den blöden Gedanken kommen, dass er ihn nicht so – mit großen Fieberschüben – abgeben konnte. Er war nicht unfair und gab jedem eine Chance sich zu verteidigen. Er würde es sogar Kuroo eingestehen, wenn dieser aufhörte, ihn zu nerven.  
„Heeey!“  
Die laute Stimme des anderen brachte Morisuke dazu wieder aufzusehen und zu dem anderen zu blicken, der immer noch auf dem Bett saß und seine dunklen Augen nun auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Er sah eigentlich mehr so aus, als wenn er gerade einfach nur Schlaf und Erholung brauchte. „Was? Du solltest schlafen.“  
Kuroo sah ihn eindringlich an, bevor er seufzte und sich zurück in das Kissen fallen ließ, einen Arm über seine Stirn legte: „... du bist wirklich süß ... und ... wenn ich mich fangen lasse ... dann von dir ... auch wenn ich ... vorher ... gerne ein Date ... mit dir hätte ... du geheimnisvoller ... Kopfgeldjäger.“  
Morisuke starrte den anderen an und merkte, wie Kuroo wieder eingeschlafen war. Bildete er sich das eigentlich ein oder war er wegen dessen letztem Satz wirklich leicht rot geworden?  
Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen anderen Grund, wieso er ihn nicht ausgeliefert hatte. Ganz vielleicht ... würde er zumindest auf Kuroos Date eingehen, auch, wenn er genau wusste, dass zwischen ihnen nichts auf Dauer sein konnte. Er hatte immerhin keine Wahl, als ihn auszuliefern.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on Twitter :3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
